Fathom
by crazyinlove.sky15
Summary: Annabel moves to Haverstock Academy and tries to forget her traumatizing past, but she has a hard time and is ready to give up when she meets Chase. When the two are matched, instead of getting better, things get worse.Figures from her past begin to turn up threatening everything and everyone she has learned to love, and a secret is revealed that can destroy one thing she cares for
1. Prologue

**Okay, my first story didn't really work out. It was a little slow so I understand nobody reading it, but this one is gonna be a lot faster paced and the lab rats come in sooner. Please read and review and if you have any ideas that you think will make this story better, I'd love to hear them! And now for Chase…**

**Prologue**

Chase:

Today's the day. Today's the day I meet my match. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Happy? Nervous? Excited? I honestly don't know. All I know is, today I am none of these things. To be candid, I am actually a little bored. I don't really care, and I know I _should_ care. This is my _life _that is about to change. But every time I think about it, I'm as stolid as a rock.

I should be excited. After years of ridicule by my siblings about how I would never get a girlfriend- and I'll admit, I actually believed them- I'll finally be able to throw it in their faces. But again, for some reason, I feel nothing. Girls have never really been an interest of mine. I know it sounds weird, but I have always seen them as a distraction. I remember how Bree almost got us killed one day because she was so wrapped up in Owen_. _Whatever that gas was at the end of that "adventure" had me smelling like burnt gasoline for a week. After that, I wrote girls on the list of things that don't need my attention. Things like sports, video games, my social life. Granted these things get my attention _sometimes_ in my occasional moments of weakness, but above all they're not typically my topics of interests.

Besides, between missions and school I never really have time for that stuff. Girls _especially_. That must be why I am not happy about this. Though I should be that, too. My match is picked by who can best compare to me psychologically and physically. Instead of having to spend my life searching for the perfect one and worrying about never finding her, that girl will be handed to me right here today. The only problem with that is, a majority of the girls who meet my level of intellectual superiority aren't the most striking flowers in the garden. I guess I should look at this like Davenports "Ugly Lady" as he says, "It's what's on the inside that counts." Ugh. I just want this to be over so I can go back to my dorm room and go to bed. Bree had me up all night going over this check list. Things I need to be sure to do when I meet my match. I have to find out everything I can about her by letting her talk about herself, even though I'll have everything I need to know about her in this little wooden box. Bree picked out a gift for me to give her in order to make a good first impression- a diamond heart necklace with two entwined hearts inside it. I voted on a pair of diamond earrings instead but she shot me down, claiming it was "boring and cliché" and that this would be much better because it "shows I care".

"_Bree, I don't _know_ her yet."_

"_True, but don't you think it would be more special for her if she thinks you care already? Even though you two just met?"_

_What about me? _I had thought, but I didn't say anything. I already knew the answer. There was really no way to make this special for me. I just have to live it until it's over. Then I have to figure out what to do next.

**Okay I know it's a long prologue w/o much dialog, but trust me. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Please review!**


	2. The One

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but my mom's computer broke and we had to get it fixed, but I'm back now and I have a lot more written. Yay! Also, from now on if you review I'll send you the deleted chapters of the story. Things that I thought about adding but decided to skip over them for the sake of time. So, that's enough out of me. Here's Annabel…**

**The One**

Annabel

"Give me a spin." Tammie is beaming, perfectly straight, white teeth peak at out at me through a grin. Her blonde hair pulled into a high bun and royal blue high-low dress flows around her like silk. I give a limp twirl, pain shooting up and down my leg.

"Ouch!" I nearly fall over but Tammie catches my arm just in time.

"Woah! What _happened _last night?" she asks.

Images of the scene from last night flash in my brain. Blood. Bodies. Light. Darkness. Runes of destruction decorate the area.

"Long story." I reply tersely.

"Tell me later?"

"Sure."

"Great. So, I have something for you."

I stop rummaging through my jewelry box and stare at her in anticipation. She pulls out a burgundy velvet box from under her pillow.

"Is that a new job?" I grin.

"What?"

"Toothfairy."

"Oh." She frowns, "You're so lame." I laugh.

"So what's that?" I ask. Tammie holds out the box.

"Open it."

I grab the box and flip it open. Inside is a silver charm bracelet with a single blue rhinestone heart charm. I stare in awe at the flawless crystal design and shining metal chain. I gasp.

"Well?" Tammie grins, "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." Now _I'm_ beaming. She helps me clasp it on my wrist and I hold the sapphire charm out in the light so I can examine it. I notice the way the light filters through each gem.

"Are these _real_ sapphires?" I ask, squinting my eyes at the tiny jewels.

"Of course, you know I don't do knock-off." Tammie says, "It's just, today's a big day for you and I want you to _feel _as gorgeous as you look."

I pull on the skirt of my dress.

"Am I gorgeous?" I ask cynically.

"You are. Take a look." She pulls me by my arm and stands me in front of the full size mirror we have connected to our dorm room wall.

She's right, I _am _gorgeous. My wavy black hair falls freely down to me knees. My short strapless dress hugs me at the bodice but free falls down the skirt. The velveteen material feels silky against my natural beige skin. My golden Giuseppe Zanotti sneakers sign the outfit off as mine.

I'm beaming harder now.

"See?" Tammie hugs me by my shoulders. "You're _stunning_. Whoever shows up on that Jumbotron will be _crazy_ lucky to be your match."

The grin on my face fades as the horrible realization comes back to me. Suddenly the glow I felt just a second ago fades into a dull light. The way a candle light burn so bright and radiant, then you blow it out and are tuck with the waning stub that gives off light but not enough to light the darkness.

I drop my head and turn away from the mirror, clasping my hands over my aching heart.

"Bella?" Tammie's voice sounds generally sympathetic. "Are you okay?"

I give a reluctant shake of the head. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Is this about Chase?"

I nod slightly. Tammie sighs.

"I don't know what to tell you Bells. I mean there's a _possibility _he could be your match."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I almost snap.

"No. But I'm not about to sit here and patronize you like it's likely to happen-"

I flinch and turn away, unwilling to hear the rest of what she has to say. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tear flow that is about to take place. I hear Tammie puff.

"What am I saying?" she says, "I watch you to all the time. You would be _perfect._"

She wraps her arms around my shoulders again. I feebly hug her back.

"It's gonna be alright, Bella. Everything is gonna be fine." Tammie's voice is so soft and soothing that even this obviously patronizing comment makes me feel a little better.

I sit at my table, stroking the silverware with my finger. Staring intently at the elegant design. How the polished metal curves into a somewhat organic style.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. It's Mrs. Maxwell, my drama teacher. Her short pale blonde hair is curled into a crown above her nude beige forehead. Her wrinkled face is caked with make-up from foundation to blush. Her thin lips are painted bright pink. Her eyelids are smokey with hues of navy blue, pale green and deep violet.

She bends down to me with a smile.

"You look pretty." She says. I give a patronizing grin.

"Thank you." I practically sing. She hugs me and rubs my back, making a sound of approval.

"You are welcome. Where's your family?" she sounds genuinely elated.

"They'll be here." I lie, deciding it's best not to rain on her parade with my little sob story. Fact-of-the-matte- is, they aren't coming. This would make me sad if the circumstances weren't what they were.

"Oh, well they'd better hurry. The ceremony starts in-" Mrs. Maxwell checks her vintage golden watch, "-3 minutes." The lights dim.

"Can I have your attention please." A man's voice blares from the speakers surrounding the grandeur ballroom. The distant conversations stop abruptly.

"Or it starts now," she whispers, "I have to get back to my table. It was nice seeing you."

I smile reassuringly as Mrs. Maxwell squeezes my hands and walks back in the direction she came.

I sit back down, searching apprehensively for a familiar face. No, scratch that, a _friendly_ face. I recognize just about everyone's face in this room, and I loathe the sight of them. Each and every one of them, always making me feel like I'm not human. Well, I'm _not_ human but still, that doesn't mean they have the right to degrade me and take away my desire to live.

"Thank you." The man on the podium continues. He wears a black suit I'm guessing is Armani by the stitch work. His skin is coco brown and his head is shaved bald. The stage lights reflect off the shiny surface. The man clears his throat.

"Good evening. My name is Keith Johnson. Today is a historical day. The day our children's lives change forever."

I continue to search for either Tammie or Chase, but through the sea of faces I can hardly distinguish one from another.

"The day they open up their minds to a new reality and find something many of us search years for and never find…"

I stop listening to Keith. There I see, about five tables away in the front row, is a peak of brown hair. My heart skips two beats. It's Chase. I stare at the back of his head, feebly hoping he would turn around and see me.

Keith talks about love and the importance of connection and why we have this. Not that I'm listening, I just catch key words here and there that clue me in on the conversation. But my mind is so wrapped up in the fact that an hour from now, I could be matched with some random stranger I don't know nor love and will have to connect with him, learn to love him when the right person for me is sitting right there five tables away.

Everyone bursts into laughter but I miss the punch line. It snaps me back into reality.

"Now, I don't want to take up anymore of your time; so without further or due, I'd like to introduce our school principle Dr. Susan Berrymore."

Everyone applauds as a tall redheaded woman walks onto the podium in an expensive-looking grey suit. Her fiery red hair is done up in an academic bun. Principle Berrymore is grinning little too hard. If I were to guess, I'd say she was nervous.

"Hello." She says uneasily, I don't know if anyone else caught it but me, though. "Love is a beautiful thing isn't it?" she laughs nervously. A few supportive crowd members laugh generously too.

"Alright, now for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to make the matches."

I feel the air leave my lungs. At that moment, Chase turns his head and meets my gaze. I smile and wave under the table so no one would see. He smiles back and holds my gaze.

"Saphia Anderson," Principle Berrymore continues, "You're match is…"

A few suspenseful seconds later, the jumbotron projects the unfamiliar face of a boy. His blonde hair is short, he has a beauty mark on his cheek bone that contrasts with his pale skin but other than that, he doesn't really strike me as special.

"Dallas Wade of Academy 102."

I knew it, he's from a partnering academy. Another school in another place. I don't see Saphia but I know her and I know she must be elated. People clap, I innately stroke a lock of hair, biting my lip. I taste the cherry lip gloss Tammie put on me this morning. I look back at Chase, he looks at me. I see him mouth something.

_It's okay._ He says, I smile. Only Chase Davenport can make me smile at a time like this.

We move through the A's and into the B's. After the B's are the C's, which would be me. My last name is _Crow, _which means I'm next.

The only one of the B's I catch is Laura Bigiotti, my lab partner from biology. She's matched with Harry Edwards, the douchebag from kendo.

Now the C's. My heart beats just shy of a heart attack. First is Maria Castello, but I don't catch her match given my mind it frozen in apprehension. Jennifer Craig…

"Annabel Crow," I freeze in place, my eyes instinctively squeeze shut. "Your match is…"

_Please. Please. Please._ I don't know what I'm praying for, but I put a visceral passion into it. The seconds that pass feel like minutes, all the while I feel like I am going to retch right here, but I control myself. Then she finally speaks:

"Chase Davenport."

I gasp. My eye's shoot open. I get a glimpse of my projection next to Chase's. My eyes are wide in shock, my mouth gaped in disbelief. Chase, however, appears totally calm yet genuinely elated. A smile graces his soft pink lips. His green eyes are soft and affectionate, a look I've gotten used to over the past week. My shocking expression transforms into an ecstatic grin. I can hardly guise my happiness. For a while I'm oblivious of the fact people are applauding.

Another man in a suit hands me a small wooden box. Inside, I know, is information on my match, but I already know all of it and more. Like how Chase always scratches the back of his neck when things get awkward. I love it when he does that, it makes me want to wrap my arms around his neck and crash my face into his. Now that we're matched, there's nothing preventing me from doing just that. My heart soars in my chest.

Our face are removed from the screen, yet I continue to stare at Chase. I can't believe it. It is truly unbelievable how lucky we are.

**Alright so that's it for now. Annabel and Chase are matched. YAY! I'm sorry I forgot to have Chase mention her in the prologue but I had literally **_**just**_** decided they were gonna like eachother as I was writing one of the deleted chapters. Remember to review and any ideas for the future would be nice. Thanks!**


	3. Disturbia

**Okay, I know it's been a while and this is a short chapter for a comeback especially after this long. I literally just came up with this last night while I was thinking about the story and it was around 4 am so I had to cut it short. But worry not! I'm going to post the new chapter as soon as I can and be prepared, more questions and answers and romantic Channa(don't judge it's the best I could do) moments will be revealed so be ready! Also don't forget to review and you get deleted scenes and don't be shy about sharing your ideas. I'm just writing this stuff so I could use a little help. Oh well, that's enough out of me. Now for Annabel...**

**Disturbia**

_I have been walking for what feels like an eternity. I don't know exactly how long or to what extent I plan to travel. All I know is, I don't plan on stopping. The tawny sand rocks crumble beneath my feet, the cloudless teal sky ahead fades orange into the rigid mountainous region . This desert stretches endlessly into nowhere. I still have no idea what I seek on this journey. Maybe it's the tranquility of the silence. The satisfaction of being alone combined with the unattainable beauty of this exotic foreign land. The warm afternoon air sweeps through my hair blowing west, towards the setting of the suns. Two bright balls of light decorate the sky like light reflecting of a turquoise stone. It's like the wind is whispering to me, telling me where to go. I don't know where that is, but I am compelled to follow it. _ Theotra,_it says, _this way, Theotra._I smile at the ambiguous wind, preparing myself to follow its instructions when the ground begins to shake. Etiolated at first, but then it gets stronger. The pebbles on the ground begin to perturb, my heart beats frantically. What's going on? What's happening to disturb my peaceful utopia? Then the ground begins to crack and I wish I didn't know anymore. A hand, dark and covered in dirt and grime, a quarter into decomposition, rises from the terrain. I gasp. More and more limbs rise into the landscape, forming an execrable circle around me. The first figure to pull its self out of the soil is terrifying- more horrible than any monster, more malignant than any demon. This figure is _human_, and I know him._

_Tynan._

"_No." I say as he frees himself from the Earths grasp. "No!" I back away, panic stricken at the sight of my supposed to be dead brother. His brown hair is nearly obliterated on his black-burned skull. His whole body is bloody red and scorched black all over, his once beautiful complexion is ruined because of me. As I aghastly try to flee, a passel of arms wrap strongly around me. A wave of terror flows through me like a tsunami, leaving nothing but destruction. I desperately try to escape, but to no avail. My capturers are too strong, there are too many. When I see their faces, a visceral upsurge of indistinguishable emotions sweeps through me as I recognize each and every one of them. Marc, Mattieu, Uncle Timothee, Donnel, Dryston, Malkoran, everyone I've known in the past that has left me untimely is here right now. It's not a question who they are it's what they plan to do with me that racks my frozen brain. Something tells me I don't want to know, but the possibilities are enough to makeme lose it._

"_Let me go! Let me go!" I scream._

"_You could have saved us, Theotra." Tynan speaks without emotion, stolid like a ghost. I stop struggling, caught off guard by this comment._

"_What?" I say, baffled._

"_You could have saved us!" he screams. Then they all surround me, even Ty, it's almost comical how unanimously they fall in and violently grab my limbs and painfully lacerate my body. I shriek a girly shriek, but there's no one to hear me other than my undead assailants. I see blood, I don't know whether it's mine or theirs but it doesn't matter. I'm too terror stricken to care. I kick and thrash and beg them to let me go, but it's no use. They hate me, all of them. They hate me for not saving them. They lost their lives because of me._

_Now they want revenge._

**In case you're confused of why she was called "Theotra", it's kind of a long story. Which will be revealed as you read! So that's it for now, I may updte in the next few hours but if not, I will soon. So hold fast! :)**


End file.
